Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Tour guiado de FANDOM - Warhammer 40,000
FANDOM es el lugar de encuentro de millones de aficionados de gran cantidad de temas, donde podemos expresar nuestros más amplios gustos a través de miles de comunidades. Para ayudar en esta tarea; queremos dar voz a nuestros expertos, capaces de explicarnos en qué se especializan, además de darnos recomendaciones para adentrarse en su área como un geek más. A este proyecto lo titulamos los tours guiados de FANDOM. link= link= Si hace un año disfrutamos de un tour guiado dedicado a la franquicia original, con el reciente estreno de Dawn of War III es momento de rendir un tributo a su conocido spin-off de ciencia ficción ambientado en un futuro distópico. Hablamos de Warhammer 40,000. Desarrollo de la franquicia En el año 1983, la compañía Games Workshop lanzó la primera edición de su juego de miniaturas Warhammer Fantasy Battle. Debido a su gran éxito, la compañía le pidió al diseñador Rick Priestley la creación de una versión de ciencia ficción de este universo. Habiendo trabajado antes en un juego de mesa llamado Rogue Trader, añadió a dicho concepto los elementos de la franquicia; hasta que en 1987 se lanzó Warhammer 40,000: Rogue Trader. Tras esta primera edición, le han seguido 7 más hasta la actualidad: en 1993, 1998, 2004, 2008, 2012, 2014 y la octava a punto de estrenarse. Como no podía ser menos, también lanzó juegos de rol de este universo como Dark Heresy (2008), Rogue Trader (2009), Deathwatch (2010) o Black Crusade (2011); así como otros juegos de mesa y cartas. La propia franquicia Warhammer 40,000 superó en cierto modo a su trasfondo original; y también ha sido inspiración para lanzar otra serie de spin-off como Epic (1988), Space Hulk (1989), Necromunda (1995), Gorkamorka (1997), Battlefleet Gothic (1999), Inquisitor (2001), Dark Millennium (2005) y Aeronautica Imperialis (2007). En el terreno de la ficción; se han escrito más de 50 series de novelas, desde Inquisitor (1990) hasta Black Legion (agosto de 2017) y con famosos títulos como la Herejía de Horus; compuesta por más de 40 entregas en la actualidad. También se atrevieron a dar el salto al mundo del cine, con la película Ultramarines: A Warhammer 40,000 Movie (2010). Y, como no podía ser menos, posee un gran catálogo de videojuegos, como son: Space Crusade (1992), Space Hulk (1993), Vengeance of the Blood Angels (1995), Final Liberation (1997), Chaos Gate (1998), Rites of War (1999), Fire Warrior (2003), Dawn of War (2004), Glory in Death (2006), Squad Command (2007), Dawn of War II (2009), Kill Team (2011), Space Marine (2011), Space Hulk (2013), Storm of Vengeance (2014), Space Wolf (2014), Carnage (2014), Eternal Crusade (2016), Eisenhorn: Xenos (2016), Battlefleet Gothic: Armada (2016), Space Hulk: Deathwing (2016) o el reciente Dawn of War III (2017). Opinión de los expertos center|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Usuario:Lord Eledan A diferencia de muchos de mis compañeros, no llegué a Warhammer 40k por los juegos de mesa. Soy gran fan desde siempre de los juegos de estrategia para PC, y allá por 2004 un amigo me enseñó ''Dawn of War''. Me llamó mucho la atención esa ambientación tan oscura y tan “postfuturística” en que la humanidad ya pasó sus días de auge y está en pleno declive. No fue hasta finales de 2010 que, tras haberme sumergido en el multijugador de ''Dawn of War 2'', me decidí a explorar a fondo esa ambientación de la que tan poco se habla en los juegos. Pasé varios días buscando por Google sin encontrar lo que buscaba, hasta que di con algo llamado “Wikihammer”: Una wiki abandonada, con diseño feo, muy vandalizada y menos de 500 artículos. Me la leí entera, pero nadie añadía más. “''¿Por qué no yo?” Algunos la seguían vandalizando. “¿Cómo detenerlos?”. Así que me decidí a hacerme una cuenta y a adoptar Wikihammer en abril de 2011. Y desde entonces esa wiki fea y yo tenemos un hermoso matrimonio. Sin embargo, lo fundamental no es la wiki sino el equipo que hay detrás. Me hubiera cansado pronto de Wikihammer si no me hubieran acompañado quienes me acompañan... y gracias a ellos llevo seis años y pico. Ha sido (y es) inolvidable, y me ha aportado muchísimo como persona. ¡A veces parece como estar en una pequeña empresa! Ya son muchas las veces que alguien me ha dicho “''Tengo un conocido al que le gusta Warhammer. ¡Y os lee en la wiki!”. Gente que no he visto en persona de sitios que no he visitado, y aún me cuesta creerlo. Aunque he jugado a las miniaturas (y las conservo), mi pasión siguen siendo los Dawn of War, en especial el 2. También me he pasado Space Marine dos veces y leído una decena de novelas de 40k, pero nada hay como competir frente a un PC. Lord Eledan recomienda Archivo:Tour W40k 1.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War (Videojuego)|Videojuego ''Dawn of War'' Archivo:Tour W40k 2.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II (Videojuego)|Videojuego ''Dawn of War II'' Archivo:Tour W40k 3.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III|Videojuego ''Dawn of War III'' Archivo:Tour W40k 4.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine (Videojuego)|Videojuego Space Marine ---- center|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:usuario:IsKorpion Supongo que la primera pregunta relevante en este contexto es cómo comencé en el hobby. Lo cierto es que mi primera experiencia en este mundillo no fue con Warhammer 40,000 sino con su homónimo fantástico, Warhammer Fantasy. En el caso del universo futurista, todo comenzó cuando descubrí Wikihammer 40k. Se preparaba un trivial sobre trasfondo en mi Games Workshop local y yo decidí informarme algo más sobre aquellos extraños y futuristas conceptos que desconocía. Lo hice buscando en la red, y encontré la wiki. Llegué por el contenido y me quedé por la fantástica comunidad, en la que he hecho grandes amigos, y unos pocos e insignificantes "enemigos". Lo cierto es que la parte que más exploto del hobby es el coleccionismo, modelismo y pintura. Me encanta comprar miniaturas (también me gusta que me las regalen, pero no suele ocurrir), montarlas y tunearlas con piezas sobrantes de otros kits y finalmente pintarlas en mi propio estilo. Mucha gente se limita a emplear los patrones de colores que vienen en los manuales o ilustraciones: yo suelo preferir usar mi imaginación (actualmente estoy trabajando en una fuerza Skaven... española). Es un pasatiempo muy entretenido y relajante, que te permite desconectar de tus preocupaciones por un rato y dejarte perder en mundos de fantasía, galaxias desconocidas... Como pintor, “montador” y amante de los buenos precios en general, no puedo más que recomendar a todo aquel que quiera iniciarse (o continuar en el hobby) investigar un poco acerca de las cajas de inicio con dos ejércitos o los Start Collecting!, que salen bastante bien de precio y son una base ideal para un nuevo ejército. ¡A pintar! IsKorpion recomienda Archivo:Tour W40k 14.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Pintura: Consejos y Nociones Básicas|Pintura: Consejos y Nociones Básicas Archivo:Tour W40k 15.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Ejércitos de Warhammer 40000|Ejércitos de Warhammer 40000 Archivo:Tour W40k 16.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Arte por Internet|Arte por Internet ---- center|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Usuario:Skarbrand,el exiliado Mi relación con Warhammer 40k comenzó en el año 2007, cuando yo cumplí los 10 años. Recuerdo perfectamente el día que oí a dos de mis compañeros (de colegio por aquel entonces) hablar de un dragón de los Elfos Oscuros de Fantasy, así que después de apuntarme a la conversación empezamos a hablar, y hablar... y ese mismo cumpleaños me regalaron mis primeras miniaturas, un Bípode y una Moto a Reacción Eldar, y la Batalla por Macragge, la caja de inicio de Cuarta Edición. Poco después cayeron en mis manos unas cuantas cajas de Marines Espaciales del Caos, el ejército que colecciono hasta ahora. Y bueno, ese fue el fin de las pocas posibilidades como persona normal que ya tenía. Desde entonces he tocado todos los palos en lo referente a 40k. Y cuando digo todos es TODOS los palos: novelas, videojuegos, juego competitivo, pachangueo... Pero lo que de verdad me apasiona es la pintura y el modelismo. Puedo pasarme horas en un rincón de la casa pintando un Marine del Caos o conversionando un Cultista, es una de las cosas que más tranquilidad me ofrecen a día de hoy. También juego bastante, llevo jugando todas las ediciones desde que empecé en cuarta hasta hoy en día la séptima edición. Pero a la que más he jugado sin duda alguna ha sido a quinta edición. ¡Tanto que a día de hoy aún confundo algunas reglas! Warhammer ha sido muy importante para mí desde que lo conocí. Me aporta un hobby, tranquilidad, creo que en cierto modo ha potenciado mi creatividad... Pero lo más importante es que, gracias a Warhammer y sobre todo a la Wikihammer he conocido a algunas de las personas con las que mejor me llevo y más confianza tengo actualmente, así que realmente ha aportado muchísimo a mi vida. La Wikihammer ha sido así muy importante para mí, como estoy seguro que ha sido para muchas otras personas; tanto como un simple sitio de referencia (es increíble como en todos los grupos de Warhammer 40k que conozco siempre nombran a Wikihammer), como un sitio que ha sido, para mí y muchos otros usuarios, un punto de encuentro y de difusión de ideas. Skarbrand,el exiliado recomienda Tour W40k 5.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Warhammer 40,000: Reglamento (5ª Edición)|Quinta Edición de Warhammer 40,000 Archivo:Tour W40k 14.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Pintura: Consejos y Nociones Básicas|Pintura: Consejos y Nociones Básicas Tour W40k 17.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Marines Espaciales del Caos|Marines Espaciales del Caos ---- center|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:usuario:Sepe1978 Empecé en este mundillo a mediados de 2011 por casualidad. La primera novela de la serie de la Herejía de Horus cayó en mis manos mientras curioseaba en una librería y pensé: "Oye, esto de Warhammer me suena, a ver de qué va". Y casi sin darme cuenta ya estaba comprando el tercer volumen. Cuanto más leía, más interés tenía; así que me metí en internet a buscar imágenes que ilustraran todo lo que aparecía en las páginas y me encontré con Wikihammer. La wiki estaba despegando tras varios años detenida y la actividad era frenética, por lo que con la ayuda de Lord Eledan y la supervisión constante (e "irritante") de Aresius King me metí de pleno a colaborar. Ahora han pasado ya seis años, y de 500 artículos que había cuando llegué tenemos más de 8000. Todo se debe al esfuerzo e ilusión de todos los editores; al increíble, absorbente y oscuro universo de Warhammer 40k y al sentimiento de equipo que nos ha unido. La tarea se ha compartimentado y repartido, y experimentando distintos modos de trabajo pasamos de colaborar en forma de comités al actual sistema de ministerios. Todo es cuestión de avanzar para mejorar la wiki. Si alguien me preguntara cómo empezar a disfrutar de Warhammer 40.000 le recomendaría que leyera la serie de la Herejía de Horus, la cual transcurre en el año 30.000 y describe muy bien los orígenes de todo lo que acontecerá diez milenios más tarde. Existen cientos de novelas de las distintas facciones de este universo, pero las de la Herejía de Horus me tienen esclavizado (¡y yo encantado!). Como a mi, espero que os despierte la curiosidad por Wikihammer y por el sangriento, despiadado y adictivo universo de Warhammer 40.000. ¡Por el Trono! Sepe1978 recomienda Archivo:Tour W40k 6.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Horus, Señor de la Guerra (Novela)|Novela Horus, Señor de la Guerra Archivo:Tour W40k 7.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Falsos Dioses (Novela)|Novela Falsos Dioses Archivo:Tour W40k 8.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:La Galaxia en Llamas (Novela)|Novela La Galaxia en Llamas Archivo:Tour W40k 9.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:La Huida de la Eisenstein (Novela)|Novela La Huida de la Eisenstein ---- center|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Usuario:Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val Conocí Warhammer 40.000 con el juego de tablero Cruzada Estelar, que aún conservo. En verdad fue una medida promocional en su día para acercarnos al juego de verdad, y funcionó. Esos soldados acorazados enfrentándose a los alienígenas era demasiado tentador para un crío. No soy un jugador tan veterano como la mayoría. Entré en Cuarta Edición y siempre he sido un enamorado de mis Tau desde el primer día, encantado de llevarlos de la mano a través de este universo tan oscuro y fatalista donde cualquier luz no tarda en apagarse. Con el tiempo me fui dejando caer en los juegos de rol, que disfruto enormemente, y en la extensa literatura que acompaña Warhammer. He organizado torneos, campañas, concursos,... e incluso lidero un club sin ánimo de lucro centrado en estas actividades. La comunidad es fantástica, no puedo arrepentirme de ninguna actividad, de ninguno de los extensos debates que nos provoca esta acción, ni de las infinitas historias contadas y por contar. Pocas veces me he reído tanto con un juego como en nuestras aventuras por Necromunda, donde lo más esperpéntico de este universo se une en el formato de pandilleros sobreviviendo en la miseria, o sufrido la tensión de la resolución de las enormes batallas de Apocalipsis decididas en los últimos minutos tras dos días complejos de épica batalla. Warhammer 40.000 es toda una experiencia vivida en múltiples aspectos, desde sencillos juegos de cartas al complejo juego de miniaturas. Puedo vanagloriarme de haberme sumergido en casi todos sus caminos, y siempre le he encontrado ese punto que te hace volver a jugar. Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val recomienda Tour W40k 10.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Battlefleet Gothic: Armada (Videojuego)|Videojuego Battlefleet Gothic: Armada Tour W40k 11.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Space Hulk|Juego de mesa Space Hulk Tour W40k 5.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Warhammer 40,000: Reglamento (5ª Edición)|Quinta Edición de Warhammer 40,000 Tour W40k 18.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Necromunda (Juego de Especialista)|Juego de mesa Necromunda ---- center|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:usuario:Maky125 La primera vez que tuve noticia de la existencia de Warhammer 40,000 fue con cinco o seis años, cuando vi una caja de Bersérkeres de Khorne en una tienda de juguetes de mi pueblo. No tenía ni idea sobre qué iba el juego, ni sobre su historia o la extensión que realmente tiene, pero ver a esos energúmenos con enormes armaduras rojas llenas de pinchos y trofeos, y blandiendo hachas motosierra fue suficiente para despertar mi curiosidad. Fue unos años después cuando descubrí Wikihammer, y me pasaba el día leyendo artículos y empapándome del particular trasfondo del Futuro Siniestro. No decidí crearme una cuenta y comenzar a contribuir hasta que encontré un relato llamado Diario de un Marine Espacial del Caos. En retroespectiva no es especialmente bueno, pero por aquel entonces me reí mucho con él y me pareció muy interesante el narrar una historia de Warhammer 40.000 con cierta profundidad y detalle, de las que los codex carecían. Un año después, el Diario del Guardia Imperial - mi primer relato en la Wikihammer - había sido terminado, y en vista del éxito que había tenido entre los usuarios me animé a seguir escribiendo relatos no oficiales. Mirando hacia atrás la mayoría están al fin y al cabo escritos por un quinceañero, pero gracias a ellos hoy día me encanta escribir; y he dejado en Wikihammer varios relatos no oficiales, algunos de ellos razonablemente decentes; destacando los dos del inquisidor Drasto Hankak que recibieron muy buenas críticas. De no haber sido por Wikihammer y por el Diario de un Marine Espacial del Caos ninguno de mis relatos de 40k hubieran visto la luz, y probablemente los más actuales tampoco. Gracias a la gran cantidad de información e infinidad de fuentes que tiene, pude ampliar mis conocimientos sobre 40k lo suficiente como para prácticamente enamorarme de su universo. Y la comunidad no fue menos importante. Recibí un montón de apoyo hacia los relatos, y cualquier duda que plantase era rápidamente resuelta con un resultado más que satisfactorio. A día de hoy sigo en contacto día a día con la comunidad de Wikihammer, especialmente a través de WhatsApp. Me siento francamente orgulloso de haber decidido, en un pasado, escribir un relato cutre y plagado de faltas de ortografía, pudiendo así estar en Wikihammer y pertenecer a su formidable comunidad. Maky125 recomienda Archivo:Tour W40k 19.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Guardia Imperial|Guardia Imperial Archivo:Tour W40k 20.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Ursarkar E. Creed|Ursarkar E. Creed Archivo:Tour W40k 21.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Aves de Presa|Aves de Presa ---- center|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Usuario:WolfenLTL La primera vez que conocí la franquicia Warhammer 40,000 tenía 14-15 años, allá por 1995. Fue gracias a un amigo de clase del instituto, que un día trajo un par de marines espaciales propios. Yo, que por entonces sólo conocía un poco de oídas (jugaba a los Altos Elfos de Warhammer Fantasy) quedé extasiado por la historia de la galaxia, el Emperador, los marines... Me pareció una historia muy rica, y en expansión constante. Actualmente no lo considero una influencia en mi vida, porque no deja de ser una afición; pero sí que es cierto que me ha reportado grandes amistades, y me ha permitido poder desarrollar mis propias historias de ficción basadas en dicho universo, a la par que mi creatividad a la hora de plasmar la creación y el pintado de mis ejércitos. Y es que lo bueno que tiene el 40.000 es que, al ser una historia que ocupa toda una Galaxia (y su reflejo disforme) y, en especial tantos siglos; tienes millones de aspectos por explorar, millones de personajes, conflictos, geografías, culturas... algo que no todos los juegos que han salido posteriormente han sabido explorar tan bien. Actualmente juego (poco, la paternidad y las obligaciones laborales dejan poco tiempo) mis dos ejércitos principales de Marines Espaciales leales: los Ultramarines y los Lobos Espaciales. También estoy coleccionando una pequeña fuerza de Marines del Caos (Khorne) y un buen número de efectivos de la Flota Enjambre Behemoth de los Tiránidos. Aparte de todo esto, soy habitual jugador de videojuegos de la franquicia, en especial los Dawn of War; y devoro con avidez las novelas, especialmente las de la Herejía de Horus. Por eso, cuando Eledan me invitó hace años a colaborar con los compañeros de la Wikihammer, no pude rechazarlo... humildemente, mi aportación allí es menor que la de muchos otros compañeros que están más al pie del cañón, tanto aportando material como editando contenidos. Pero sí es cierto que somos un grupo muy bien coordinado y que nos complementamos bien al tener varios especialistas en distintos ejércitos. En la Wikihammer intentamos tener recogido TODO el trasfondo del juego, desde novelas a material ya descatalogado, pasando por los propios videojuegos. Sin duda es el lugar perfecto para que cualquier aficionado hispanohablante de la franquicia de Games Workshop pueda enriquecer su conocimiento de la misma. WolfenLTL recomienda Tour W40k 12.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Lobos Espaciales|Lobos Espaciales Tour W40k 13.jpg|link=w:c:es.warhammer40k:Ultramarines|Ultramarines ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Noticias de Fandom Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Tours guiados